Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 048
！！ | romaji = Gekitō Ruten!! | english = The Tides of Battle!! | japanese translated = The Tides of Battle!! | chapter number = 48 | japanese release = July 21, 2013 | japanese cover date = September 21, 2013 | usa release = | usa cover date = }} "The Tides of Battle!!" is the forty-eight chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga This chapter was first printed July 21, 2013 in the 9/2013 issue of the V-Jump magazine. Summary Goodwin, with 200 Life Points and the 12000 ATK "Celestial Conquering Dragon - Drago Ascension" speeds towards Jack, whose Duel Runner is glowing crimson as he and "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" meet him head on, with "Red Dragon's" 3000 ATK and Jack's 500 Life Points. Goodwin muses that Jack is playing at a One-Shot Run; with no hand and face-down cards, this is Jack's last gasp. He tells him to fall to one attack from "Drago Ascension" and calls Jack a sewer rat. Jack tells him to think again, and he activates the effect of the monster that was sent to his Graveyard by "Final Tombstone;" "Absolute King Back Jack." He excludes it from the Graveyard and draws a card. If the card is a Trap Card, Jack can activate it immediately. Goodwin is initially shocked, but he comments that Jack really is a sewer rat if he's relying on luck this late in the Duel. Jack retorts that he's not relying on luck, as Duels are a shot at endless possibility, a moment-by-moment Big Bang. Jack is the King, one who is resented, hated and envied by every Turbo Duelist. As long as he keeps riding, the Duel will keep accelerating. Goodwin calls it nonsense; "Drago Ascension" and its 12000 ATK are staring him in the face, and there's no way that Jack can turn this Duel around. Jack claims that he'll show Goodwin a Big Bang that will and he draws, declaring that it is the possibility of a King. He's drawn "Champion's Storm," which allows him to prevent "Red Dragon's" destruction and inflict the same damage to Goodwin. Goodwin wonders in shock if Jack is planning to make this a Sense battle. Both Duelists prepare for the Sense battle, Jack declaring his absolute Sense, Sense Banishment, while Goodwin declares his Shadow Sense, Brutal Annihilation, Sense of Doom. The two Duel Runners speed past one another and the monsters clash, the resulting explosion destroying the segment of the track that they're on. Goodwin's Duel Runner is destroyed, and he weakly protests that it can't be and that Jack can't have. Goodwin's ambition, 5000 years... He reaches futilely into the air as his Life Points fall to zero, before passing out of sight entirely. Jack too is falling, the Phoenix Whirlwind still intact, claiming that there's only room for one at the top, and that he is Jack Atlas, the King of Turbo Duels. Part of his Duel Runner explodes as he falls over the gap in the track and his Life Points fall to zero. Down below in Satellite, Kalin watches the Turbo Duelists' battle energy transforming into rays of light, fuel for the Ultimate God's resurrection, and he mutters Jack's name worriedly. Meanwhile, at the altar where Sect Injuin Dueled Akiza, Crow has released the captive D1 Grand Prix Duelists, as well as Mei, Sakura and Ran Kobayakawa from the cards that Lazar had sealed them into. Lazar himself is bound on the ground, and Crow warns him that he's still got questions for him. Lazar is furious at the "nobody's" actions. Leo and Luna approach the group, and Crow sneakily asks Leo if he came to settle their score from the boat. Leo quickly hides behind his sister and apologizes to Crow. Luna tells him to man up with no excuses, and he sheepishly agrees. Crow sweatdrops at seeing a crybaby brother and practical little sister as opposed to the children he was familiar with, noting their change. Luna asks where Yusei is, but Grieger points out the energy coming from Aerial Fortress Seibal. Giggling, Lazar explains that the light is energy, being channeled into the top of Seibal, to the tower where the Ultimate God slumbers. He tells the nobodies to struggle all they want, but it's too late. Crow grabs him by the lapels, asking when they asked Lazar to explain. The twins look worried for Yusei. In the corridor of the Southern Sky, Yusei has 2600 Life Points, two Set cards, and "Seven Swords Warrior" armed with an Equip Spell that has boosted its ATK to 2600, while the Skeleton Knight has 3300 Life Points and his "Underworld Dragon Dragonecro" in play, along with a Set card and a Continuous Spell Card. Telling Yusei to get ready, the Knight attacks "Seven Swords Warrior" with "Dragonecro," ordering it to suck out the soul of the next servant. Yusei opens a Set card, "Barrier Blade," to negate the attack and inflict 800 damage to the Skeleton Knight's Life Points. In response, the Knight uses his "Phantom Effect" Trap Card to negate the damage and then create "Phantom Tokens" with ATK equal to the damage that was negated. Yusei remembers the Tokens from his last Duel with the Knight, as the Knight reminds him that the Tokens can attack Yusei directly. But "Seven Swords Warrior" slashes through the "Phantom Tokens" and Yusei smiles, explaining that he saw the move coming. He's equipped "Seven Swords Warrior" with "Sacred Sword Thanatos," which destroys Token Monsters and takes their power for the monster that wields it. "Seven Swords Warrior" rises to 3400 ATK, surpassing "Dragonecro's" 3000. Recognizing Yusei as the warrior that he'd acknowledged, the Knight ends his turn. Yusei draws, Sets a card, and then he immediately attacks, but the Knight asks if Yusei forgot that there was a Continuous Spell in play, "Hellfire Veil," which negates the attack. Yusei opens another reverse card, "Assault Cyclone," negating the effect of one Spell or Trap Card and destroying it. He destroys "Hellfire Veil" and removes "Dragonecro's" protection, telling the Skeleton Knight to eat his Sense. "Seven Swords Warrior" slashes "Dragoncero" apart, reducing the Knight to 2900 Life Points Featured Duels Jack Atlas vs. Rex Goodwin Duel continues from the previous Ride. Turn 8: Rex Rex attacks "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend" with "Celestial Conquering Dragon Drago Ascension", but Jack activates the effect of "Absolute King Back Jack" from his Graveyard, which he had previously discarded: by banishing it from his Graveyard, Jack draws a card, and if it is a Trap Card, he may activate it immediately. Jack draws and activates "Champion's Storm", negating the destruction of his monster and inflicting the same battle damage he receives to Rex (Jack 500 → 0) (Rex 200 → 0). Yusei Fudo vs. Skeleton Knight Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. The Skeleton Knight controls "Underworld Dragon Dragonecro" (3000/0), "Hellfire Veil" and a Set card, and has 3300 Life Points. Yusei controls "Seven Swords Warrior" (2300/1800) equipped with "Sacred Sword Thanatos" and 2 Set cards, and has 2600 Life Points. Skeleton Knight's turn The Skeleton Knight attacks "Seven Swords Warrior" with "Underworld Dragon Dragonecro", but Yusei activates his face-down "Barrier Blade", negating the attack and inflicting 800 damage to the Skeleton Knight, but the Skeleton Knight activates his face-down "Phantom Effect", negating the damage and Special Summoning a "Phantom Token" with ATK equal to the negated damage (800/0). Due to the effect of "Sacred Sword Thanatos", the token is destroyed and "Seven Swords Warrior" gains its ATK (2600 → 3400). Yusei's turn Yusei Sets a card. He attacks "Underworld Dragon Dragonecro" with "Seven Swords Warrior", with the Skeleton Knight using the effect of "Hellfire Veil" to negate the attack, but Yusei activates his face-down "Assault Cyclone", negating its effect and destroying it. The attack continues, and "Underworld Dragon Dragonecro" is destroyed (Skeleton Knight 3300 → 2900). Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italic debuted here.